Imitation Black
by Shinkai Seiji
Summary: Gakupo y Kaito sumidos en la oscuridad de lo que son, solo pueden encontrar un poco de salvación a través de un pequeño ser humano. Esta historia está basada en la Saga Imitation Black de Natsu-P
1. Prólogo

La vida pasa lentamente para aquellos que poseen la vida eterna en su sangre, buscan eliminar el sentimiento de soledad que los inunda compartiendo su larga vida con otros, es así como con el tiempo las razas, la sexualidad o los gustos de los otros se vuelven insignificantes. Aquellos que sienten que la soledad los acecha se rodean de otros que sientan lo mismo, que buscan lo mismo.

La vida pasaba demasiado lento para aquella pareja que cada noche salía de su hogar. La soledad los invadía aún cuando estaban juntos pero el lazo que los unía era demasiado fuerte como para separarse, lo sabían... ambos lo sabían ya que habían tomado caminos diferentes hacía tanto tiempo atrás y cuando las cosas se tornaban gris, volvían a unirse como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Gakupo, fue convertido en vampiro y recibió la sangre eterna cuando estuvo a punto de morir en las guerras feudales en el Japón medieval. El código Bushido dictaba que el mayor honor para un samurái de su categoría era morir en batalla, pero temía... temía no poder ver a su hija crecer, temía no ver a su hermosa esposa envejecer junto a él... temía no volver a escucharla cantar nunca más. Gakupo no recordaba muy bien cómo o qué ocurrió luego de que un samurái enemigo le hiriese de muerte, solo recordaba haber levantado su brazo, sentir sus lágrimas correr por su rostro, el miedo y, luego, no sintió nada más.

Al despertar, era de noche y estaba solo en una casa vieja y vacía.

Bueno, realmente no estaba solo, había alguién cerca pero ese ser estaba tan débil que apenas podía sentir su respiración. Gakupo recordaba haberse acercado a ese ser y haberlo atacado, el olor a sangre le había despertado el apetito. Bebió hasta que ese ser débil, carente de fuerza y de alma dejó escapar el último suspiro. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no podía soportar seguir con vida y aunque trató muchas veces de suicidarse, no podía morir. Hizo Sepukku más de una vez pero algo o alguien lo hacía volver a la vida y cuando asumió que no tenía escapatoria vagabundeó por el mundo por mucho tiempo.

Vio así cómo el mundo cambiaba ante él, cómo las cosas ya no eran como las recordaba. Olvidó el sol, olvidó el sonido que las personas hacían en el día, ahora solo podía recordar el bullicio de la vida nocturna y del rápido correr del ser humano de hoy.

Kaito, antes de convertirse en vampiro, era un muchacho alegre de ciudad, gustaba de rodearse de guapas muchachas y tenía una gran fascinación por los helados. Gustaba de probar de la vida igual que lo hacia con los nuevos sabores de los helados, sin embargo, temía que la vida no le alcanzara para realmente hacer todo lo que deseaba hacer, temía a la vida más de lo que la disfrutaba.

El muchacho recordaba que al salir de una bulliciosa fiesta, alguien que lo esperaba en el frío del invierno lo atacó para saldar ciertas deudas con él pero en el forcejeó Kaito cayó sobre la acera y golpeó su cabeza contra el duro cemento. No recordaba nada más que las caras de aquellos que lo rodeaban, los gritos dirigidos a su atacante que se dio a la fuga y después, el bullicio se volvió una oleada de sonidos que no entendía en absoluto. Luego, el silencio.

El silencio fue lo que más miedo le daba en aquel limbo de nada, pero al despertar el bullicio volvió a envolverlo y se dio cuenta que estaba en un oscuro lugar, en ese lugar había comida y sin pensarlo se la acabó. Mientras disfrutaba de esa deliciosa gula la luz dio paso al horror: un cuerpo humano. Eso era lo que lo estaba alimentando, era ya el cadáver de alguien que no conocía. Sintió nauseas pero no tenía nada en su estómago para vomitar.

Los ojos le dolían a causa de la luz, se sintió como se sentiría un monstruo al darse cuenta de su naturaleza y al mismo tiempo se sintió aun más humano que nunca.

Alejada de la charca de sangre que lo rodeaba, había una única silla utilizada de mesa y sobre ella había ropa de su talla, sin pensarlo se cambió de ropa y así salió al mundo exterior, el cual no había cambiado mucho pero había algo que si había cambiado y esa era su propia perspectiva de lo que veía.


	2. Capítulo 1: Imitation Black

Al caer la noche, Kaito y Gakupo ya iba de camino hacia la reunión que tenía concertado para conocer a su nuevo vocalista. El productor les había enviado una fotografía del chico pero ambos concordaban en que no tenía nada de especial.

Gakupo iba más callado de lo normal y para romper esa extraña tensión Kaito tarareaba la nueva canción que ensayarían. El joven de cabello azul se detuvo al darse cuenta que el otro chico no le seguía y al voltear vio a su acompañante detenido ante una tienda, mirando casi con nostalgia la vitrina. Cuando Kaito se acercó pudo comprender por qué: había una vieja armadura samurái en exhibición y bien sabía que su compañero a veces añoraba volver a esos tiempos.

-Hey, Gakupo, vamos, que se nos hace tarde. -El joven titubeó un momento y lo siguió.

El antiguo samurái caminó detrás de él y poco a poco se fue creando una cierta distancia entre ambos.

Siempre le había costado expresar lo que sentía pues sus constumbres como samurái chocaban un poco con los nuevos tiempos sin embargo, ya era momento de decir aquella frase, habían pasado décadas desde que había conocido a Kaito y desde el primer instante había querido hacer lo que se proponía aquella noche. Se acercó a paso firme y decidido, si solo alargaba el brazo podría alcanzarlo, hacer que se volteara y besarlo, abrazarlo y decirle "Te Amo". Era símple.

Se acercó aún más y cuando alargó el brazo, Kaito volteó para ver si Gakupo lo seguía. Ambos pararon en seco y Gakupo siguió de largo caminando.

Kaito sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Gakupo se detuviera en el último momento, deseó que todas sus obligaciones terminaran los más pronto posible para volver a casa junto a él para poder besarlo hasta que a Gakupo no le quedase otra alternativa más que sucumbir a su propia pasión.

Sonrió mientras caminaba al lado de su amante.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la sala de reuniones del pequeño recinto, ya había alguien esperando, una muchacha de no más de 15 años quien vestía un traje tradicional al estilo victoriano. La muchacha en silencio se levantó e hizo una reverencia a cada uno de los recién llegados y volvió a sentarse.<p>

La suave melodía del tarareo de Kaito era lo único que hacía que la sala no estuviera sumida en completo silencio.

La puerta se abrió y entró el productor.

-Al aprecer ya conocen a Len.- Dijo sonriente.

Ambos miraron a la chica recordando la fotografía de Len, claramente quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio.

El muchacho se levantó e hizo de nuevo una reverencia.

-Encantado de conocerlos.- Sonrió.

Kaito y Gakupo quedaron sorprendidos al ver la dulzura de aquella sonrisa, pero lo que más les llamó la atención a ambos fue sus maneras andrógenas que claramente iban acorde con el papel que debía desempeñar dentro de la banda.

* * *

><p>Luego de aquella presentación, el productor hizo que Len se fuese de inmediato a compartir casa con Kaito y Gakupo. Al principio, ambos se sintieron reacios a aceptar, pero el contrato lo pedía y nada podían hacer en contra.<p>

Las semanas pasaron y el ambiente sombrío de aquel hogar se fue disipando gracias a la presencia del joven. Len parecía tener siempre energía y siempre se interesaba en todo lo que los otros hacían. La dulzura que él demostraba hacia ellos solo pudo hacer que pronto ambos cayeran rendidos ante los encantos del muchacho.

Y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, entre más ellos se encariñaban con Len, los celos se fueron haciendo aún más grandes.

Gakupo fue desplazando poco a poco a Kaito de su corazón, pues le era mucho más fácil comunicarse con Len que con su pareja. Kaito, por su parte, poco a poco comenzó a desear tener entre sus brazos al recién llegado. Así como los sentimientos se fueron mezclando entre ellos, también lo hacía la sed de beber la dulce sangre de aquel joven niño.

Aveces, Len era abrazo con fuerza por Gakupo quien hundía su cabeza en el cuello del muchacho y lamía aquella tierna piel que tanto deseaba, que tanto le torturaba; aveces era Kaito quien lo atraía hacía él y lo besaba; pero fuese quien fuese, Len se dejaba llevar por aquellos arranques de pasión.

Len nunca tomaba la iniciativa, no porque no quisiera, sino porque antes que él lo hiciera, ellos ya lo besaban indicándole que era momento de quitarse la ropa, que era momento de sentir el placer.

El joven sentía cariño por ambos y también comenzó a sentir amor por cada uno de ellos.

Le trataban bien y había algo en ellos que los hacían misteriosos, sin embrago, poco a poco supo que ya era momento de poner en claro las cosas pues los tres sabían bien lo que ocurría con ellos.

No era misterio ni para Kaito ni para Gakupo que Len mantenía relaciones con ambos, no era misterio para ninguno de ellos que se peleaban de manera pasiva al joven recién llegado... Ese ambiente un tanto hostil dañaba a Len quien no era consciente de la antigua relación que ambos mantenían.

* * *

><p>-Dime Len, ¿deseas quedarte conmigo? -Kaito le miraba por sobre un libro.<p>

-Por mí, toda la vida.- Sonrió el joven y besó a Kaito.

* * *

><p>-Esta noche no debe terminar nunca. -Gakupo lo observaba sonriendo.<p>

-No, no debería terminar jamás.- Len lo besó

* * *

><p>"Te amo"<p>

Aún podía recordar la manera en que ambos se lo habían dicho aquella noche.

Gakupo se lo había dicho mientras le besaba el cuello y le desabrochaba la camisa.

Kaito se lo había dicho mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Len, no supo qué contestar.

_"-Tú solo estás imitando el amor que sientes. Crees que amas a ambos, pero en realidad, solo sientes eso por uno de ellos... estás confundido"_

Sí, estaba confundido. Su hermana solo lo miró para saberlo.

Amaba a Kaito por su forma gentil de hacer todo, por su sinceridad. Por otro lado, estaba Gakupo, quien aunque era silencioso, siempre lo escuchaba, siempre tenía una palabra amable para él... siempre le daba lo que él deseaba.

No quería perder a ninguno de los dos.


	3. Loveless xxx -Parte 1-

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad cuando ambos vampiros se levantaron. Habían ido en busca de su presa antes de que len se despertara.

Habían llegado hasta una fiesta, en donde encontraron a algunos muchachos borrachos y aprovechándose de esa vulnerabilidad, ambos se encargaron de buscar a una víctima para saciar su sed de sangre.

Gakupo fue hasta un chico que lo había estado mirando desde que había entrado al lugar de la fiesta. El muchacho de cabello corto y rosa tenía un aura sensual que hizo que Gakupo sintiera deseos de poseerlo. Cuando ambos se encontraron, de inmediato se besaron, con tal pasión que Gakupo sintió que se ahogaba ante tantas sensaciones que aquel humano le hacía sentir.

El chico de cabello rosa lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones que había al fondo del recinto.

Sin esperar, Gakupo empujó al muchacho a la cama y se quitó la chaqueta, el otro chico se sentó y lo atrajo hasta él tirándole del cuello de la camisa, se volvieron a besar casi como si se quisieran comer a bocados.

-Luki.

-Gakupo.

Luki le besó el cuello mientras con una sola le desabrochaba la camisa, ambos estaban fundidos en quitarse la ropa tan rápido que a veces la tela cedía y simplemente la ropa se iba rompiendo con cada tirón que se daban.

Ambos rodaban en la cama hasta que Gakupo simplemente tumbó al otro chico y metió sus largos dedos en la boca del muchacho, este, sin quejarse los lamió con la misma avidez que había demostrado con sus besos.

Gakupo se sentía excitado, el olor del sudor de Luki hacía que deseara cada vez más la sangre del muchacho y sin más le besó en el cuello.

Luki sintió la pierna de Gakupo entre las suyas y su pene se endureció ante el contacto, sintió los dientes y el largo cabello del otro joven sobre su piel, solo con esos simples contactos sentía tal placer que pronto la pierna del joven de cabello morado se sintió húmeda por los fluidos de Luki, los pequeños mordiscos que Gakupo le daba le hizo pronto perder el sentido del tiempo y cayó en la cuenta de que jamás había sentido un orgasmo que le hiciera gritar solo a través de un fuerte mordisco.

Gakupo también se dejó llevar por aquella sensación parecida al orgasmo que había llegado a él a través de la primera gota de sangre que su lengua había sentido, succionó con rapidez hasta que el Luki se desmayó.

A pesar de tal placer, igual deseó haber seguido hasta el final con aquel muchacho, pero la recompensa llegaría al volver a casa junto a Len.

La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que la sangre del joven de cabello rosa estaba mezclada con alcohol.

-Debí haberme dado cuenta antes. -Dijo sonriendo mientras buscaba su ropa y trataba de no parecer demasiado borracho.

Por su parte, Kaito se encontró con un viejo seguidor, pues a veces habían humanos que lo buscaban para saciar su propia adicción, después de todo solo podían alcanzar tal placer a través de vampiros que bebieran de ellos.

Kaito se acercó a él con paso seguro y felino. Sabía que Meito era una presa fácil.

El chico de cabello castaño le sonrió sensualmente desde donde estaba y se le acercó también, le hizo un gesto a Kaito y este le siguió.

-Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, cariño.- dijo Meito al entrar a uno de los cuartos escondidos de la vista de los curiosos.

Meito lo besó. El vampiro le besó con cariño, debía ser cuidadoso para que aquel humano no se hiciera aún más adicto de lo que ya era.

Meito se le abalanzó encima y ambos cayeron sobre la cama parecía que ya no podría esperar más para saciar su propia adicción y mordió a Kaito.

El joven vampiro sonrió, sabía que a Meito le gustaba jugar a sentirse como un vampiro, le mordió también pero con fuerza, de inmediato sintió cómo la sangre le llenaba la boca y el joven de cabello castaño se movió disfrutando del placer, jadeó por unos momentos y se dejó caer en los brazos de Kaito.

Ya estaba saciado y Meito ya había caído como siempre en aquel limbo entre el sueño y la realidad. El vampiro lo dejó sobre la cama y se marchó.

La fiesta se había vuelto demasiado bulliciosa para ambos vampiros, Kaito se llevó a Gakupo del lugar luego de verlo tambalearse borracho. Ambos se rieron de la torpeza del antiguo samurái y así se marcharon a casa.

Al llegar, aun estaba todo a oscuras, Kaito le indicó a Gakupo que lo siguiera en silencio para no despertar a Len, sin embargo, a veces se les escapaban algunas risitas tontas. Kaito ayudó a Gakupo a llegar hasta su cuarto pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse Gakupo lo atrajo hasta a él y lo besó.

Kaito le respondió el besó aun cuando se sentía confundido ya que desde la llegada de Len ambos se habían alejado, pero su cuerpo pronto recordó las caricias de su antiguo amante. Con una de sus manos le sujetó la cabeza y bruscamente le jaló el cabello hacia atrás para dejar libre el largo cuello de Gakupo.

El antiguo samurái sintió la lengua de Kaito pasar por todo su cuello y luego ser besado. Gakupo lo tomó del cuello, el beso fue bastante largo y apasionado. Le quitó la camiseta y Kaito le quitó lo que le quedaba de la camisa.

Kaito vio los chupetones que la víctima del vampiro le había dejado y lo mordió con real fuerza, Gakupo gimió no de dolor, sino que de placer. Gakupo lo llevó hasta la cama y cuando ambos cayeron sobre ella, se colocó sobre él para besarle pecho.

El vampiro de cabello azul movió con una de sus manos las caderas de Gakupo y con la otra le desató la coleta, el largo cabello de Gakupo cayó libre sobre los hombros del joven y rozó la piel de Kaito.

Gakupo se incorporó lamiendo sus labios y Kaito le desabrochó el pantalón. Kaito tambien se incorporó para besarlo de manera brusca, el pelilargo le rasguñó la espalda e hizo que su amante gimiera, ambos se volvieron a besar. Se quitaron los pantalones dejando al descubierto su excitación.

Gakupo separó las piernas a Kaito y lo penetró, al hacerlo lo escuchó gemir. Aunque el cuarto estaba oscuro, podía verle de frente mientras hacía aquellas bellas expresiones mientras gemía muy despacio. Lo volvió a embestir suavemente para que se fuera acostumbrando. Kaito gemía levemente ante los movimientos de su amante, sin embargo, así como como los movimientos del vampiro iban en aumento, sus gemidos también.

Len se despertó tarde y mientras se preparaba para el ensayo de aquella noche escuchó algunos ruidos, unas risas y puertas cerrándose. El muchacho salió de su habitación y se dirigió con cautela hasta el lugar donde el ruido procedía.

No vió a nadie cuando llegó hasta el comedor y cuando ya estaba a punto de volver a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse, escuchó otros ruidos, casi imperceptibles lo cual le dio un poco de miedo pero pronto se dio cuenta que venía del cuarto de Gakupo.

Escuchó un pequeño gemido y luego otro, pensando que Gakupo de nuevo sufría de alguna pesadilla, abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Vio a Kaito abrazando a Gakupo mientras ambos jadeaban.

Kaito que estaba de frente a él lo vio.

-L... Len... -Dijo entre gemidos.

Gakupo volteó para verlo, todo el alcohol que estaba en su sangre se disipó cuando el joven mortal salió del cuarto.

Gakupo fue el primero en salir a buscarlo, Kaito iba detrás de él, ambos se miraron por un segundo sintiéndose culpable ya que ambos también sabían lo que el joven había llegado a sentir por ambos.

Buscaron por toda la casa pero no lo aparecía en ninguna parte.

Eran crueles y lo sabían, era cruel el haber jugado con los delicado sentimientos del pobre muchacho pero él los hacía a ambos sentirse amados de nuevo, los hacía sentir la alegría de nuevo.

_-Permíteme hacerte feliz, permíteme amarte porque si no lo haces entonces no tiene sentido para mí seguir_ viviendo. 


End file.
